wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Minawa Soule
Her birth name is Minawa Jones, full name being Minawa Allison Jones, due to her marriage to Daren Soule she has become Minawa Soule, regardless of her name she is loyal to those who she loves, as well quite protective. She likes to be blunt and tell things as they are. Minawa is a little quiet at first, but once she knows someone better, she's not going to shut up any time soon. She is also rather affectionate and lovey dovey to certain people, someone like her boyfriend or her best friend Alpha or even to people she feels deeply sorry for like Dean, Lifey's, now Ghost's, Dream Denizen. Minawa harbors an intense hate and grudge against smartasses, rule breakers and people that act rude to her friends. She is also an Ameliite. Unknown to many, even Sheryl herself, she was reincarnatied into Sheryl Nolen, reason why she failed to be brought back from the dead by Shenron, the dragon of the Dragonballs. Appearance Either alive or dead Minawa, dressed the same. She always had her blond curly hair down with a white bow in it. She always wore a simple light blue sweater jacket, no matter the weather, over a dress shirt that was trimmed in light blue. Another piece of regular apparel was her airy white skirt decorated with a single flower design. White socks, trimmed in light blue as well, and white mary janes were other pieces of clothing she wore. As a Mahou Shojo, her long blond hair was tied up in two huge pony tails with blue ribbons. She wore a short white jacket trimmed in gold with a cape attached. In the front-center of the jacket was a hole that exposed her Soul Gem, which is between her breasts, and under the jacket was a blue tube top. A frilly white skirt was tied off with a huge blue sash a bow around her hips. On her wrists were two blue wrist bands and blue boots covered her feet along with knee high socks. Life Before Wackyland A good number of details are unknown about Minawa's past. She won't admit it to her friends, but she is an alien (hence the psychic powers). Her parents ran away from their alien planet, finding it to be too frightening to continue living there, and made it to a small country on Earth known as the Capital of Melodies and Gears. The aliens adopted the name Jones and began a new life working as farmers, which soon became the most profitable one of the island. Minawa would most often get side tracked with her work and use a computer, which was the way she first came in contact with Petal. To make up for lost time, she would sell flowers that she grew in the towns quare. One day (perhaps the product of fate), she met Daren Soule. Unfortunately, their first meeting was quite sour, and the rich boy was eventually suplexed. Over time, things got better between them and they fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, once this secret relationship between lower and higher classes got out, parents on both sides flipped out. Minawa's were afraid she might expose her alien DNA and powers, and would be taken from them. Reluctantly, she complied with her parents and stopped seeing him. That is, until one day when she couldn't take it anymore and began meeting with him in secrecy. In the end, they ran away to Wackyland, using a map that Petal gave them. Wackyland Minawa and Daren didn't arrive in the early era of Wackyland, but they were still able to go on many adventures (well, Minawa did). Petal made arrangements for them to live on a huge estate on the beach, Daren was left most often to take care of it with the help of Pimpin' Peter Pan and Tink. Minawa took great happiness in knowing if anyone were to discover her powers, she would not be hunted because of them. For Minawa and Daren, things were going better than they could of dreamed of. She brought in money by selling items from her adventures, and he played his music freely. The Contract No one knows the incident, or how it happened, but Daren was severely injured and placed in critical condition. From that day on, things seemed like they were falling apart. They had little money to begin with, the hospital and therapy bills began to pile up along with the house bills, and with her being the only one working, she wasn't sure what to do. One day Minawa took up a job from the Funky Town quest boards. She got a good sum of money from the job, leading her to take more and more jobs. Slowly she became tired and fatigued, constantly pushing herself, when suddenly an alien creature approached her. It told her it could grant her one wish as long as she became a Mahou Shojo to fight Witches. Desperate to help Daren, she took the offer. However, her first wish, to completely heal Daren, was revoked due to the fact that her magical ability was not powerful enough to complete such a task (proving that he was in a more serious condition than she though). Frustrated but not discouraged, she did the next best thing: become a hero. Her psychic powers were finally unlocked and under her control. She also became immensely skilled with the sabre. At age sixteen or so, the level of jobs Minawa took became higher and higher. Although she was cocky, she succeeded in performing each job. However, one day, Minawa took on a job that involved the slaying of a beast called the Jade Dragon. Though she fought hard, Minawa was not victorious. The monster snapped her neck and left her to die. Fortunately, a Mahou Shojo can regenerate her body as long as her Soul Gem is in once piece. Her Soul Gem was still in fine condition, and under normal circumstances her body would have regenerated... but it didn't. It seems that because she was an extra-terrestrial being, the process was not the same as it would be on Earth girls. This incident prevented her from transforming into a Mahou Shojo forever after, but she still had access to her psychic powers and sabre prowess. Her contractor was unable to help, since he had never encountered such a thing before. Minawa's heart and soul was bound to the human world and her Soul Gem still glowed. Because of this, she still had some hope that she could save Daren. While this prevented her from leaving the world, it also guaranteed that she would not become a Witch. Anti-Wackyland War Before the events of the Anti War, Minawa continued her quests to help Daren. She was a bit more cautious in her quests from then on. Though Minawa was ghostly and spooky and whatnot, Daren still loved her. He was even willing to marry her! After her friends got over the shock of her new ghostly form, life went on, oddly regular. Nina, her alter ego, was so willing to put everyone through hell she sent one of her men to kill or seriously injure Daren with a car of all things. This placed him in (even mroe) critical condition, to the point that he was on the brink of death. Minawa finally snapped. Her Soul Gem became a Grief Seed and she became a Witch. Nina confessed the only way to kill Minawa before she destroyed Wackyland and its people was for her own friends to kill her. For, unlike her, they were residents of this dimension. Quartettie, the Witch of Memories Minawa, now a Witch, adopted the witch name Quartettie, the Witch of Memories. She had a furious but empty-minded nature as a Witch. Quartettie constantly searched for something that she couldn't remember. She tried using her one eye (located on the bottom of her face) to scan her foes in hopes of finding what she couldn't remember. Petal and Ghost battled Quartettie, to only have Quartettie to get the fuck blown out of her by the possessed Ghost. This lead to Quartettie's death, which released the Grief Seed. By this time, she could remember what she forgot: her friends, family back on Capital of Melodies and Gears and Daren. Since the Grief Seed was unstable, Kyubey was unable to eat it and Minawa's soul flew off. After Life Minawa died at age eighteen and Daren at nineteen. In the afterlife she was reunited with Daren and Alpha. Minawa and Daren wed each other (with Alpha as the barfing witness). The two of them happily passed on into heaven to join the Goddess of Hope and live happily. Minawa worked in the heavens aiding people and made a huge sum of Heavenly Points. Although she is a good, hard-working angel she went back to earth to swear revenge on one terrible man, this oath seemed to mess with her mental stability. Minawa was then later reincarated into a new Ameliite, named Sheryl. Theme Songs thumb|300px|left|The theme for Minawa Jones when she was alive thumb|left|300px|Ghost themethumb|left|300px|Quarttetie theme Trivia *Minawa's birthday is on May 29th, making her a Gemini. *So far Minawa and Daren are the only characters to get married in story. Category:Hero Category:Ameliite